Feeling Complete
by bluepiper
Summary: When two royals are forced to marry for peace, everything seems to be alright in the beginning, but when the royals know more about eachother...E/S as well as other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

          "Princess Serena, please try to understand," Queen Serenity said, looking down at her daughter.

          "Mother, I understand, but why is it that I have to marry someone that I don't even know!  Especially someone from earth!" Serena said, disproving of the idea.

          "Serena, this engagement was made before either of you were born.  In order for there to be peace between us and the others…we had to," Queen Serenity said as she smiled sadly at her.

          "But mother…"

          "They will be arriving soon and shall stay as long as needed and once they agree to leave, you shall go with them, to learn some ways of their home," Queen Serenity said as she stood up from her throne and walked towards her daughter.

          Serena stood there, frowning at the thought of being married to a complete stranger…a terranian no less…and knew that there was now way for her to get out of this like she had with all the others.

          "I know that you don't like this arrangement that was made between you and the prince, but its for the better, Serena.  You will be able to take your guards with you, of course, but please, when they arrive and when you leave, please be on your best behavior," Queen Serenity said as she smiled at her daughter once more before she left, leaving her daughter in the throne room.

          "Why me…"

          "Because you are the Royal Princess Serena of the Moon," came a voice from behind her.

          "Give me a break, Mina," Serena said as she turned around and faced four girls.

          "I've heard good things about the prince from my people," Amy said, trying to get Serena to see a good side to him.

          "Amy, I don't even know him and I don't even know what he looks like and I bet you that he doesn't either," Serena said, walking up to her friends, still frowning.

          "You know, Serena, your face might stay that way," Rei said, smirking at her.

          "Shut-it, Rei," Serena said as she stuck her tongue out at her.

          "Now there's the Serena we all know," Lita said, smiling down at her.

          "So what are the plans for today?" Serena asked as she smiled back at Lita and looked at the others.

          "Well, we could be getting ready for their arrival since they should be here in about…three hours or so," Amy said.

          "I agree with, Amy," Mina said as she started to walk out of the room.

          "But…"

          "Come on, Serena.  We should at least try…right?" Lita said as she followed Mina.

          "Alright," Serena said as she followed her friends, frowning.

          "I can't believe you did this," Endymion said, his head in his hands.

          "Son, we did this so there would be peace among us all," King Damon said, looking at his son.

          "Besides, it was better this way," Queen Terra said as she glanced at her husband and then her son.

          "But to a lunarian…" Endymion said as he got up from his seat and went to go look for his guards.

          "I can only imagine what's going through his head," Queen Terra said as she smiled sadly.

          "We all agreed that it was better this way…to achieve peace," King Damon said as he looked at his wife.

          "I know and I agreed, too, I just hope that they both get along," Queen Terra said as she sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

          "We can hope," King Damon said as he looked out the window of their ship.

          "You should at least give it a try," Kunzite said as he looked up at Endymion as he entered the room.

          "I don't even know her, Kunz," Endymion said as he sat down on a chair and looked at his guards, who were his closest friends.

          "Well, I heard that she's as beautiful as the Queen of the Moon herself and just as nice and caring as her, too," Jaedite said as he glanced at Endymion.

          "I really do think that it isn't as bad as it seems, Endymion," Nephrite said looking out the window.

          "That's only because you are not in my position, Neph," Endymion replied as he stood up and walked around the small room.

          "Well, we'll be there in less than an hour and I think that we should all be ready and prepared when we land," Zoicite said as he stood up and walked out, going towards his room.

          "I agree," Nephrite said as also got up, followed by Jaedite and Kunzite.

          "See you in a few, Endy," Kunzite said as he smiled sadly at his friend and left.

          'Why me…' Endymion thought as he walked over to his wardrobe to change.

          "Sometimes I feel silly wearing these," Mina said as she looked down at her attire.

          Mina was dressed in a pale orange dress that was tight fitting at the top and flowed down at the waist with the hem a little bit above her knees.  Her shoes were heels that covered half of her feet while the straps wrapped around the middle of her legs and were tied behind them.  Her hair was half up in a red bow, while the rest flowed behind her, reaching her lower back, covering up her bare back with the straps of the dress crossed one another.  She had light orange lipstick on as well as eye shadow and had her planets symbol as earrings.

          "Really girls, you all don't look that bad," Queen Serenity said as she looked at them all.

          Rei's dress was the same style as Mina's, except hers was a dark red color, with the same kind of heels, except dark red with her dress.  Her hair was let loose and reached her lower back while her lips were red as well as her eye shadow and her planets symbol as earrings.

          Ami's was a light blue dress with matching shoes like Rei and Mina's.  Her hair was cut short and let loose with her light blue lipstick and eye shadow along with her planets symbols.

          Lita's was the same style with light green dress and heels, along with lipstick and eye shadow.  She had her planets symbols and earrings and her hair was up in its usual ponytail.

          Serena wore a gown like the other girls with the same style, which was tight at the top and at the waist, flowed down to the floor, but it was completely white with some silver shining on it.  Her hair was up in its royal style, two buns with barrettes in the center, while her hair reached just below her knees.  She had crescent moon earrings that went with the crescent moon she had on her forehead and wore very light white lipstick along with her eye shadow.

          "If you say so, mother," Serena said as they all waited by the docking area.

          "I won't worry about you girls, but Serena, please be on your best behavior," Queen Serenity said again, knowing how her daughter was going to be.

          "Queen Serenity, they will be landing in five minutes," Luna said as she and Artemis walked up to the group.

          "Thank you, Luna and Artemis," Queen Serenity said, looking down at the felines.

          "Luna, Artemis, will you both watch over what my daughter does while our guests are her," Queen Serenity said as she looked back to her daughter who just looked straight ahead.

          "Of course," the both said as they made their way to sit next to Serena.

          Just then, a ship came into the docking area and down went a staircase on the side of it.  Queen Serenity took a step forward when two people stepped down from the ship, smiling when they saw her.  Followed by them were five other people, all dressed in robes with capes flowing behind them.

           "Queen Serenity, its good to see you again," the king and queen said as they reached the group.

          "It is good to see you all again, as well," Queen Serenity said as she smiled at them.

          "Let us introduce to you, our son, Prince Endymion and his guards, Kunzite, Jaedite, Zoicite and Nephrite," King Damon said as each of the men bowed when their names were said.

          "It's a pleasure to finally meet you all.  My daughter, Princess Serena and her guards, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Ami of Mercury and Princess Lita of Jupiter," Queen Serenity said as all the girls bowed their heads when their names were said, except for Serena, who curtsied.

          "It's a pleasure to finally meet you all, as well, Queen Serenity," King Damon said as he nodded in response.

          "Girls, why don't you show our guests to their rooms and then you can all head down to the throne room to join us," Queen Serenity said as she smiled at each of the girls and walked away with the King and Queen of Earth right behind her.

          "Follow us," the girls said as they started to walk away, not waiting to see if the prince and his guards were following them.

          As the girls continued to lead them to their rooms, the guys took their chance to look at their surroundings and remember little things that caught their attention.  Neither of them realized that the Moon Kingdom Palace was just as big if not bigger than the Earth Kingdom Palace.

          "Your room shall be here," Lita said, looking at Nephrite.

          "Thank you, Princess Lita," Nephrite said as he smiled at her and walked inside while Lita turned around and waited by the door.

          "This shall be your room," Ami said as she smiled at Zoicite, who smiled back.

          "Thank you for your help, Princess Ami," Zoicite said as he smiled at her one more time before he walked inside while Ami waited by the door, like Lita.

          "This one is your room," Rei said as she looked at Jaedite, who smirked at her.

          "Would you like to come in?" Jaedite asked, smirking at her.

          "You wish," Rei said as she glared at him, pushed him inside his room and shut the door close, thinking if she should wait for him or not.

          "You must forgive him, Princess Rei," Kunzite said to the girl who crossed her arms and had fire in her eyes.

          Mina quickly led him away along with Serena and Endymion following behind.  When Mina reached the door that was suppose to be Kunzite's, she turned around and smiled to him.

          "This is your room and I will wait for you to show you to the throne room," Mina said.

          "Thank you, Princess Mina," Kunzite said, smiling at her as he walked inside.

          Serena looked at Mina who just gave her an encouraging smile and continued to walk further down the hallway, with Endymion behind her.

          "And this shall be your room, Prince Endymion.  If you should need anything, my room as well as the others shall be across the hallway," Serena said as she looked at the ground.

          "Thank you, Princess Serena," Endymion said as he walked inside, leaving the Serena to wait for him in the hallway.

          'I guess he doesn't seem that bad…maybe this arrangement thing won't be so bad after all…I hope,' Serena thought as she leaned against the wall and waited patiently for him to come out.

          This is my first story for Sailor Moon…so be gentle…hehe.  Anyhooter, please review and let me know if it's good and if I should continue.  If you have any ideas…let me know and I'll try to work it in the story!  J  Please read and review and even though I said be gentle…flames are also welcomed…hehe.  I'll see if I can update later though…Bye!  - Bluepiper


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            After having the meeting and dinner in the throne room, the prince and his generals decided to walk around the palace by themselves, while the girls got up and retired to their rooms, talking amongst themselves.

            "Can you believe that…that…jerk!" Rei said as she threw her hands up in the air.

            "Rei, who are you talking about?" Ami asked, looking at her friend while they all stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at her.

            "That idiot…whatever his name is…Jaedite!  He is so arrogant and has no manners what so ever!  Ergh!  If I wasn't meant to be acting proper…" Rei said as they all saw the fire in her eyes and tried to change the subject.

            "Well, I think Kunzite seems to be pretty well with his manners," Mina said as she smiled a little at her friend.

            "Well then maybe the idiot can take up some lessons from him then," Rei grumbled as they continued to walk down the hallway.

            "Don't worry about it, Rei.  Besides, I think he wasn't being arrogant…I think he was flirting with you," Serena said as she smirked at her friend.

            "What?!" Rei said as she stopped in her tracks and glared at her friend.

            "You heard me, Rei.  Besides, as far as I can remember, he seems to be the only one that you haven't scared off yet…either that or you're just not trying," Serena said as her smirk got bigger.

            "Serena…"

            "Hmm…I did get a feeling from the both of you while you two were in some sort of disagreement," Mina said as she looked at Rei and smiled.

            "Give me a break!" Rei yelled as she walked away from them, mumbling about how she would get back at the arrogant jerk.

            "If I didn't know any better…"

            "I think Rei has met her match," the girls said in unison as they all smirked at one another.

            "So what do you think about the princess, Endymion?" Kunzite asked as they roamed the halls.

            "I don't really know much about her yet to say," Endymion said as he looked at his friends.

            "Well, I think that today went pretty well for all of us," Zoicite said as he looked at Jaedite.

            "Yes, especially for you, Jed," Nephrite said as he smirked at him.

            "I think he's met his match on this one, guys," Endymion said as he smirked as well.

            "What do you mean by 'match'?  I've just gotten started," Jaedite said as he continued on his walk.

            "Whatever, Jed," they all said, continuing on with their walk.

            "Besides, I'm more than sure that you have all 'met your match,'" Jaedite said as he smirked at all of his friends.

            "Whatever are you talking about, Jed?" Zoicite asked, looking at his friend.

            "I noticed how Kunz couldn't keep his eyes on his plate during dinner, while you, Zoi, couldn't stop talking with Princess Ami about something or other and Neph, you couldn't help but keep trying to make Princess Lita blush," Jaedite said as he saw the shocked expressions on his friends faces.

            "Jed…"

            "Haha.  Come on you guys, leave it be.  I think it's about time we retire for today," Endymion said as he laughed at his friend's faces and continued walking in the direction where their rooms were.

            After breakfast the next morning, the girls went off to do their duties for the day, while Serena stayed behind to get to know the prince better, while his guards decided to walk around the palace again, since they never finished walking around the palace.  Queen Serenity and the King and Queen of Earth left the two in the throne room so they could have their own privacy and left to go talk about matters that concerned them.

            "Um…so…"

            "…I never thought that the moon could be like this," Endymion said, knowing that Serena was trying to think of a conversation.

            "Oh…well…I guess I'll be finding out the same when I visit earth then, Prince Endymion," Serena said as she smiled.

            "Please, call me Endymion, Princess Serena," Endymion said as he turned to look out the window.

            "Then you may call me Serena, Prin…Endymion," Serena said as she giggled.

            "…Do you really want to be married?" Endymion asked, turning around to look at her.

            "…No.  Not really anyways.  I always thought that I would be able to choose who I would marry, for love…not because of an arrangement that was made before," Serena said as she walked around the throne room, seeing her friend Mina outside.

            "You actually believe in love?" Endymion asked, looking at her.

            "Of course I do.  Why, don't you?" Serena asked as she looked away to hear his answer.

            "No.  I don't," Endymion replied as he looked away from her.

            "If you don't mind me asking…why?" Serena asked as she sat down at the table.

            "It's none of your concern," Endymion replied back to her, his voice being harsh.

            "You could at least be try to be nice and give back a nice reply," Serena said as she stood up, trying to control her anger.

            "That was a nice reply," Endymion said as he glared at her, also trying to control his temper.

"Well then, I guess you earthians will be all the same!  Rude and arrogant people, just as the prince!" Serena yelled as she glared back at him.

"You have no idea about who or how I am!  You're just a child compared to me, still naïve and gullible in matters, princess, that all you wish you could do was just to live in a fairy tale and let everything be a happy ending," Endymion said as he glared at her.

            "How dare you!" Serena yelled as she walked up to him, her blue eyes flaring.

            She reached up and slapped him across the face, already leaving a handprint on his cheek.  Endymion just starred back at her, shocked at what just happened and watched as she turned away from him and walked out of the room.

            'There is no way that I'm marrying her,' Endymion thought as he reached up to his cheek and felt it burning.

            'How could he…' Serena thought as she continued on her walk to where Mina was outside.

            When Serena got to her destination, she saw that Mina was in a conversation with one of Endymion's guards and left them be alone.  She walked back into the palace, looking for other familiar faces that weren't busy in what they were doing.  Serena saw that Ami was showing a blond haired man their history in the library and that Lita was in the kitchen making something while another man was helping her.

            'I hope Rei won't be busy,' Serena thought as she made her way to where she thought her friend might be.

            As she opened the door to the training room, she saw that one of Endymion's guards was…flirting…with Rei about something that must have happened while she wasn't there and quietly waited for them to finish, smirking at how Rei seemed flustered by him.

            "Are you sure?" Jaedite asked, smirking at her.

            "Yes I'm sure!  Now would you go away!" Rei yelled, her eyes flaring at him.

            "But I think it would be better to test it out.  You never know when the time might arise when it is needed," Jaedite said, still smirking at her.

            "Listen, I don't need your help with my training, since I do very well by myself and having you here would only distract me," Rei said, instantly regretting what she had said.

            "Oh.  So I distract you, huh?" Jaedite said as he moved closer to her, while she stepped away.

            "Just because you are one of Prince Endymion's guards, I won't hesitate to hurt you," Rei said as she looked around her surroundings, looking for a way out.

            "Then will you kiss it and make it feel better?" Jaedite asked as he cornered her between himself and a wall.

            "In your dreams you perv," Rei said as she glared at him.

            "You know, you're pretty when you're angry," Jaedite said as he leaned closer to her.

            Rei glared at him, quickly brought her hand up and slapped him hard enough that he lost his balance and fell, his hand reaching up to touch the spot where she had slapped him.  Jaedite sat there, and smirked up at her while she continued to glare at him.

            "You know…the view is perfect from down here," Jaedite said, looking at her legs since she was in her scout uniform.

            "You perv!  I swear I will kill you if I ever see you in my sight again!" Rei said as she turned red and quickly walked away from him, heading towards Serena's direction.

            As Rei continued to walk towards the stairs that led up to the entrance and exit of the room, she saw Serena sitting on the steps, smirking at her.

            "Not one word, Serena," Rei said as she climbed up the stairs and looked down at her.

            All what Serena did was smirk at her and look at where Jaedite was, who was already standing up and stretching, getting ready to train a bit himself, but still smirking.

            'Just wait till I tell the girls,' Serena thought as she followed her friend out of the room.

            "Oh, and don't tell the others," Rei said as she knew what her friend was thinking.

            "You're no fun, Rei," Serena said, still going to tell the others.

            "Serena, are you alright?" Rei asked, remembering how she saw Serena just sitting there…alone.

            "Yeah, why?" Serena asked as she looked at her friend.

            "Aren't you supposed to be with Prince Endymion?" Rei asked, looking back at her.

            "Rei, he's such a jerk!  I don't know why I even thought that this could work!  He thinks so highly of himself and nothing of us!" Serena said as they continued on their walk in the hallway.

            "Well, at least he isn't the only one that thinks so," Rei said, referring to Jaedite.

            "I don't know, Rei.  Maybe this was all wrong.  I wanted to marry for love and he…he…"

            "It's okay, Serena.  Don't worry about that much.  Besides, your mother is only doing this to make sure that you're safe," Rei said.

            "I know, but that's what I have you guys for," Serena said, looking up at her.

            "Serena, we may not always be there for you…you know," Rei said, looking at her sadly.

            "Oh, Rei…but why him," Serena said as they both smiled at each other and continued on their walk.

Thank you all for reviewing!  Here's another chapter…hope you all my story so far.  There will be more of the other pairings later on…don't worry!  Hehe.  Anyhooter, please keep on reviewing and if you all have any ideas…let me know and I'll try to work it in the story!  Flames are welcomed as usual!  J  Bye!  - Bluepiper


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            "I would love to learn more about your history, Zoicite, since I've told you all of ours," Ami said as she and Zoicite walked out of the room.

            "Yes, and I would love to tell you our history when arrive to earth," Zoicite said, smiling at her.

            "Good.  Would you like to see the rest of the palace then," Ami asked, looking up at him, getting lost in his eyes.

            "Ami…" Zoicite said as he closed the gap between them.

            "I don't think…"

            Zoicite wrapped his arms around her waist while Ami put her hands on his chest, and both started to lean forward.  Zoicite's lips brushed against Ami's gently, until they both heard laughter coming from down the hallway.

            "Ami?" Mina asked, seeing a flushed looking Ami and a smiling Zoicite.

            "I shall see you around then, Ami," Zoicite said as he kissed her hand, smiled, and left down the hallway from where Mina and the others were just coming from.

            "Ami, do you have something to tell us?" Serena asked, smiling at how Ami's face was all flushed.

            "Um…"

            "That's alright Ami.  Besides, Serena and Rei caught us all red handed," Lita said as she crossed her arms over her chest, still a bit mad that they had ruined the moment that she had with Nephrite.

            "What I want to know is what happened between Serena and her prince, along with Rei and 'her match,'" Mina said as she smirked at them.

            "Nothing happened between the prince and I…" Serena said as she started to walk a bit faster, then said, "and I'll tell you what happened between Rei and Jaedite later!"

            "Serena!" Rei yelled as she now realized why Serena had walked so far away from them and ran after her, laughing along with the others.

            "So, how was the princess?" Kunzite asked, seeing the look on the prince's face.

            "Love is what she believes in!  She is just a child still to believe in a thing like that!" Endymion yelled, slamming his door shut while the others looked at him.

            "Endy, there is nothing wrong to believe in…"

            "Neph, after what I've been through…I don't believe in it anymore," Endymion said as he looked at them all.

            "Well, maybe she will change all that.  Besides, her friends speak very highly of her and I would watch what you say in front of them," Zoicite said, remembering how Ami was talking about her very highly.

            "I'm more than sure that you will keep them occupied," Endymion said, smirking at them all.

            "Well then, maybe you will…"

            "Excuse me, but your mother and Queen Serenity request your presence in the throne room," a servant said.

            "Thank you," Endymion said as he and the others got up and followed the servant.

            "Honestly mother, he's not all I thought he would be," Serena said as she whispered to her mother so the Endymion's parents wouldn't overhear.

            "Serena, please, just get to know him better," Queen Serenity said as she tried to change her daughter's mind about the prince.

            "Mother…"

            "Good evening mother, father, Queen Serenity…and Princess Serena," Endymion said as he and his guards entered the room.

            "Good evening, son," Endymion's mother and father said.

            "Good evening Prince Endymion," Queen Serenity said as she nodded when Endymion bowed to her.

            "…"

            "Serena…"

            "Good evening, Prince Endymion," Serena said, trying not to glare at him.

            Endymion nodded to her and sat down across from her, glaring at her, while she glared back at him.

            "So, how has everything been going so far?  We hardly see any of you anymore," Queen Terra said, smiling at her son and soon to be daughter-in-law.

            "Fine," they both said, still glaring at one another.

            "The prince and princess have decided to go out on a small picnic and then the princess is going to give a small tour of the gardens for the prince," Mina said.

            "What?" Endymion and Serena both asked at the same time, looking at her.

            "Yes, I remember that Princess Serena has talked to us about it and has told us that she doesn't want anyone to disturb them while they are on their picnic or tour of the gardens," Lita said, smiling innocently at the two royals.

            "I'm sorry, but would you please excuse us all," Serena said as she quickly got up, followed by the girls who were smiling.

            "Really, Endymion!  Why didn't you tell us?" Queen Terra asked, looking at her son.

            "I'm glad to see that you are getting to know her better, Endymion," King Damon said, smiling at him.

            "…Yes father," Endymion said, glaring at the four men who sat down the row from him.

            "I can't believe you guys!  How could you do this to me?" Serena asked glaring at all of them.

            "What are you talking about, Serena?  You told us yourself before we walked into the throne room," Rei said, smiling innocently at her.

            "You all know what it is that I'm talking about!  How could you…"

            "Because we all know that deep down inside, you and him both have feelings for one another…"

            "And we are just trying to get those feelings out," Mina and Lita said, looking at her.

            "Exactly what kind of feelings are those?  To…"

            "I'm sorry for intruding, Princess Serena, but I wanted to see if everything was alright out here," Endymion said, his voice telling them otherwise.

            "Um…we'll just leave you two out here to…to…"

            "To talk about your plans tomorrow," Mina said, finishing up what Ami was trying to say.

            "What a bunch of nice friends you all are," Serena said, glaring at them all as they left. 

Its been awhile, but I finally updated!  Yay!  Hehe…um…right…hehe.  Here's yet another chapter!  Hope you all my story so far.  Anyhooter, hope I'm doing good on the pairings and please keep on reviewing and if you all have any ideas…let me know and I'll try to work it in the story!  Flames are welcomed as usual!  J  Bye!  - Bluepiper


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            "Serena, Prince Endymion is waiting for you in the garden, so I suggest that you get up and start getting dressed…seeing as how you are late," Queen Serenity said as she stood in her daughter's room.

            "Mother…do I really have to?" Serena asked as she slowly got out of bed.

            "Yes.  Besides, in a few more days it will be your turn to go with them and you will be staying there and learning their ways and traditions as well as they have here," Queen Serenity said as her daughter made her way to the closet and changed in there.

            "Mother…I'm starting to think that this…arrangement…isn't going to work out as well as…"

            "Serena…my marriage was an arranged marriage as well.  I hated the idea that my parents would allow this to happen…but at the time…I guess it was necessary.  We disliked each others company and our guards had to always be with us incase are disagreements went a bit too far.  But…he was called for battle one day and was wounded.  I had to take care of him and nurse him back to health.  During those few days that I took care of him…I fell in love with him," Queen Serenity said, having a far away look in her eyes.  "I was hoping that the same could happen to the two of you…as does Prince Endymion's parents."

            "But mother…"

            "Just give him another chance.  Get to know one another better and maybe…who knows," Queen Serenity said as she smiled to her daughter and left her alone to her thoughts.

            "But mother, how can I love someone who doesn't believe in love?" Serena said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror and left her room.

            "Are you sure, Kunzite?" Endymion asked as he waited impatiently for Serena to show up.

            "Yes.  Your mother and father have talked to us about it and have decided to wait for their kingdom here.  They are talking to Queen Serenity about this right now and are waiting for her decision.  If she agrees…then we all stay here and wait.  If not…then we all shall leave, but we will be taking Princess Serena and her guards with us though," Kunzite said as he looked up and saw Serena.

            "Very well.  Tell me everything that happens…when I get back," Endymion said as he also saw Serena.

            "Of course," Kunzite said as he nodded and left.

            "Good morning, Princess Serena," Endymion said as he bowed his head.

            "Prince Endymion…its good to see that you are well," Serena said as she did a small curtsey.

            "Shall we?" Endymion asked as he offered her his arm as he saw some of the Lunarian guards were posted outside.

            Serena nodded and accepted his arm, glaring at him for knowing the reason why he was being polite.  They walked in silence until they reached the area where the picnic was going to be at and noticed that everything was already in place and set up.

            Not saying a word to one another, they both sat down and filled their plates that were there and ate in silence.

            "How much longer do think they plan to be quiet?" Mina asked as she and the others hid in a bush nearby.

            "I don't know, but be quiet before they hear us," Lita said as she tried to get a better look.

            "I really do wish that would at least try to be nicer to one another," Ami said, as she leaned back against a tree and sighed.  "We really shouldn't be doing this either."

            "Oh, come on, Ami.  We aren't doing anything bad," Rei said as she looked at her friend.

            "Yeah, Ami," Mina said as she leaned forwards a bit more.

            "You know, I would agree with Princess Ami on this one…even though it is tempting to…eavesdrop," said a voice from behind them.

            "Kunzite," Mina said as she looked up at him and blushed.

            "Hello, M-Princess Mina," Kunzite said as he kneeled down in front of them and saw that Endymion and Serena still hadn't said a word to one another.

            "What exactly are you doing here anyways?" Rei asked as she looked at him.

            "Well, we are here to do a bit of…eavesdropping as well," said a voice from behind Rei.

            "Jaedite!"

            "Jaedite!"

            "It figures," Serena said as she stood up slowly and walked over to where she heard Rei's voice.

            Endymion continued to sit there, still eating, as Serena started to get after the girls about eavesdropping and following her and who knows what else.  Endymion smirked at the sight and almost laughed until he realized that Kunzite was with the group as well.  He got up and walked over to him and waited to see if he had anything to tell him.

            "Endymion, Queen Serenity has decided that it would be a good idea for us to stay until they leave.  They are all hoping that this won't cause any…"

            "Who is coming here?" Serena asked as she stopped yelling at the girls and turned to look at Kunzite.

            "The…"

            "Its none of your concern," Endymion said as he looked at her.

            "It is my concern if they are coming here to my kingdom," Serena answered back, glaring up at him.

            "Princess Ser…"

            "No, it is not.  It is your mother's and…"

            "It is not just my mother's you egotistical jerk!" Serena said as she glared at him one more time, turned around and left.

            "Prince Endymion, Princess Serena is the heir of the Moon Kingdom…and should there be another kingdom coming here, it is best that she knows about it as well…as well as the decisions that are going to be made about this," Mina said as she took on her roll of being the first in command.

            "We would also like to remind you that you are on Lunarian soil and visiting our kingdom.  Our princess deserves the respect as any other princess does and should," Rei said as she walked off after her friend.

            "Please, try to get to know her better.  She told us what you told her that day and even though she believes in something like love, that gives you no right to just judge her by that," Ami said as she smiled at them kindly and left, leaving Mina and Lita behind.

            "If I find out that you hurt her…"

            "Let it go, Lita.  Besides, we have duties to attend to if we are expecting more company," Mina said as she looked at Kunzite and walked away, Lita looking at them before catching up with her.

            "Well, it seems that we are all in for it now," Zoicite said as he looked up at his friends.

            "I must say though, that they are right," Nephrite said as he looked at Endymion.

            "You can't be serious, Neph," Endymion said as he looked back at him.

            "I've heard Ami talking about her…and from what I've heard…she's not a child like you say she is," Zoicite said as he looked to where the girls had walked off.

            "Whatever," Endymion said as he walked in the other direction, leaving his generals behind him.

            "Do you think that he will ever love again?" Jaedite asked, looking at his friends back.

            "Don't know, but if he does…it will be her," Kunzite said as he and the others followed to where the girls walked off, thinking about what had happened and was probably going to happen.

Its been awhile…again…but I finally updated!  Sorry for the long wait.  Anyhooter, hope I'm doing good on the pairings and such.  Keep on reviewing and flames are welcomed as usual…hehe.  If any of you all have any ideas…let me know and I'll work it into the story!  J  Bye!  - Bluepiper


End file.
